Constellations Begin
by fluorolime
Summary: A story of two people and their journey from mutual dislike to friendship to an ending that neither could hope for.
1. Chapter 1

Most thought the borrowed Hoshidan princess was aloof and distant. Others thought her to be evil incarnate, just like the Nohrians she had been stolen from. Others still questioned if she was some rare breed of ice queen, who would thaw out once presented with a husband.

Azura wondered if she'd ever go home.

She ran a delicate hand along the water's surface. It was cold, a soothing contrast to the sun that bore down on her back as she knelt by the lake. Her silken kimono stuck to her skin- the humidity was the glue. Somewhere nearby, a cricket chirped. She itched to chirp back, but of course she didn't; that would have made for some interesting rumours.

"She's crazy! I saw her talking to the crickets!" Azura muttered in an exaggerated Hoshidan accent, swirling the water around with her hand. "The crickets, you say? The crickets?"

The grass behind her rustled.

"Sakura?" she smiled, but didn't turn around. "Do you want to hear another story? I thought of this really good one with a knight–"

A rough hand clamped over her mouth. Another grabbed her arm.

She twisted and turned like a hooked fish. Why was this lake so far from the castle?

He grunted with exertion. "Don't just stand there, you stupid boy! Help me!" he shouted. His voice was gruff.

Thud.

She went out cold.

The ground was uneven with bulging tree roots and suspicious puddles, yet Silas still urged his horse to gallop. Vines whipped at his face. They left red lines to match various shaving nicks. Galloping, galloping. Would he make it in time? Countless worries flooded his mind.

And then he saw her.

It was as if there was nobody else in the world.

Her red face was shiny with exertion, and her dark cape had tears in several places. Her sword swings were clumsy and slow- she didn't have much combat experience.

But when her silver hair flew around her like some sort of celestial aura, he knew he'd never seen someone so beautiful.

Corrin was definitely an angel.

Nearby her butler kept his mouth in a grim line. He executed twice the Faceless she did, despite being limited to daggers.

"Hello? Hello?" Silas yelled, waving his sword in the air. Drawing the enemy's attention wasn't a concern- he was confident in his fighting ability. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so cocky; even the smallest mistake can ruin a master. But alas, he was both a fresh knight and a young man. He held the world in his hands.

The princess paused, her sword buried deep in a monster's gut.

"Hey Corrin! Over here!" He rode forward to her, dancing around the undead and their brutish punches. "Phew! I finally caught up with you. You're faster than you used to be."

She frowned as she slashed. "Um, thanks. And you would be..?" Sharp breaths punctuated her words.

"It's me, Silas!" A Faceless fell to his sword. "It's been a long time, Corrin."

She didn't show a hint of recognition on her face. Silas told himself that it was just the battle that was blurring her memories. "A childhood friend? I'm really sorry, but I'm drawing a blank." She said as she aimed for another's throat.

He laughed. "No worries, it's been ages. Anyway," his sword lodged in one of the monsters' masks and he was unable to pull it out. Sighing, he swapped to his lance. "we can talk later."

"Everyone, hold your horses! I'm here too!" a young voice rang through the forest.

He whipped around. The girl sat atop her horse as though she was in the training yard back home. But then, Elise had always been like that.

"Elise?!" Corrin gripped her sword tighter. "You came as well?"

"Heehee, of course! That's what sisters are for, right?" Her voice had a bright sound, almost like a small trumpet. A small trumpet with a pink bow, of course.

"Thank you, Elise…" Corrin smiled, and Silas' heart fluttered even though it wasn't directed at him.

Shaking his head, he rode to protect the other princess; Elise didn't carry weapons. Jakob moved to protect Corrin. The butler's uniform wasn't suited for combat, but he was fine. Silas wondered if the other man was even human sometimes.

The second he was in earshot, Elise began her speech. "Silas, you're a real dummy, you know that?"

He skewered a monster that got too close.

"You're mean, too. Leaving a cute princess behind while you forge ahead. Shame on you!" She waved her staff around for emphasis.

"I-I'm so sorry milady!" He gritted his teeth as his arm started to ache. "But, um, don't you have your own retainers to look after you?"

"Well yeah, but- oh, behind you- don't change the subject! Speaking of, they should be here soon." She folded her arms and pouted.

He raised his eyebrows, even though she was watching his back rather than his face. "So what you're saying is… you left them behind to forge ahead. Right?" The sweat ran into his eyes, but he didn't have a free hand to wipe it away.

"Right!"

He sighed. Stealing a glance over at Corrin and Jakob told him that the pair were okay. Jakob was a genius, after all.

"There's nothing to fear! Arthur is here! The heroes of justice have arrived!" Arthur's voice, much like the man it belonged to, was far too big and ridiculous to be real. Yet it was.

"There they are!" she pointed as he dispatched yet another Faceless. Their ranks seemed to be thinning. "I told you they would come."

"I never said they wouldn't." his arm shook with the effort of holding his lance steady.

His bay mare was slowing down, and her muscular sides heaved. Sweat turned her coat dark and her mane stringy. Silas felt sorry for wearing his heavy armour, so when he could he gave her a quick pat.

Elise's retainer, Effie, was a different story. Unlike himself, who fought hard just to keep his lance off the ground, she cleaved through large groups of Faceless as though they were butter. It was obvious that her own much-heavier armour slowed her down, but it didn't bother her. She didn't even flinch when lumbering fists connected with her huge shield.

"Effie's amazing!" Elise spoke half to him, half to herself.

Yet Arthur wasn't doing quite so well. In just a few minutes, he had managed to lose a boot in a small murky pond, trip on some vines that trailed across the muddy ground, and snap his axe clean in half. Silas prepared to run to his aid, but stopped when he saw the other man grab an axe that was strapped to his back.

The youngest princess shrugged at his raised eyebrows. "Happens a lot."

He stopped keeping track of the battle after that.

Effie finished the last monster with a lance through its thick neck.

Faceless were strange, vicious creatures. Burly, with decaying green skin and black metal masks, they aimed to inspire as much fear as they could. Their slow, deliberate movements posed no threat to the fighters however. Nohrian soldiers fought countless numbers of them over their training years. The ones they defeated today were probably leftovers from some dark mage's over-zealous superiority complex.

"Phew! It appears they're all gone." Corrin's eyes were wild and triumphant, framed by her unkempt and tangled hair. Black blood dirtied her intricate armour, but she let it stay. Instead she wiped her sword- a golden work of art he had never seen anywhere- with a frilly handkerchief Jakob had given her moments before. "Good work."

Elise had long since left her horse to check for injuries. "Yay! We did it! Go team!" When she reached Silas, she healed a cut on his cheek that he hadn't noticed.

She had always been a natural, but her skill surprised him. She hadn't even needed her staff.

"Thanks Elise." He dismounted as well to give Lucy a rest, keeping an eye out for his sword. It rested where he'd left it- stuck in a mask. He tried to lift it, but it wouldn't budge. "Now to make our way through this forest and head to the Ice Tribe Village." Effie, noticing his grunts, walked over and pulled out the sword easily. He nodded his thanks and hid his awe as she handed it to him.

"It's such a dark forest though…" Corrin brushed her hair out of her eyes and took in her surroundings. "I hope we don't lose our way."

Jakob stood up straighter. Silas noted with satisfaction that the butler also looked worn out. "Worry not, milady. I'm more than happy to guide us from here." He huffed with pride. "I've made it my business to know every inch of our kingdom like the back of my hand."

Silas resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Jakob, you never cease to amaze me." Corrin smiled. "Whenever you're ready, lead the way."

"It would be my pleasure. Please, follow me."

When Azura awoke, she felt as though there was an army of taiko drums beating their rhythm inside her head. What she assumed to be a woven blanket covered her from head-to-toe, and the heat from her breath stifled her.

She kept her eyes closed. Was she in a cart? It sounded like she was. Did that mean she had been captured? Most likely. They were probably planning to return her to Nohr- they wouldn't be the first. They also probably would leave her unharmed, as if they damaged her they were damaging the merchandise.

She couldn't stop a groan from escaping.

The blanket pulled away from her, and light hit her eyelids. Her head throbbed even more.

"Lady Azura? Are you awake?" This man's voice seemed kind, but she wasn't taking any chances. She didn't open her eyes.

"Of course she's awake- you just pulled her blanket away." She stiffened as she recognised her captor's voice.

"Ah! Sorry milady." The blanket returned, but it didn't cover her face this time. Gingerly, she felt around to check if she was tied up. She was. "Are you really awake?"

"Stop bothering her." She stiffened again. His voice replayed her kidnapping all over again in her mind- his hand on her mouth, on her arms. The searing pain in her skull. She felt dirty.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, Haitaka. Aren't we coming up to a village soon? What'll we do with her then?"

"Keep her in the cart."

"Aw, really?" The kinder voice sounded younger.

"Yes, really. Every righteous prick and his mother is out looking for her." Her heart soared, but it fell again –there was probably a reward. "Do you really wanna throw your life away because you feel bad for her?"

"…No."

"Exactly."

For a while, there was no other sound than the wheels on the road and the men's footsteps. Cautiously, she sat up.

"Oh look, she lives." Her captor- Haitaka- had been walking beside the cart. She froze under his harsh gaze. "What do you want?"

"Um… may I… well, it isn't proper for ladies to say it." She gestured towards the thick forest to her left with her head.

Haitaka's eyes widened in understanding, but then he became gruff again. "Hitoshi, go with her." He took a swig from a pouch that was usually on his hip. Water? Or was it alcohol? "Don't let her escape."

"Sure thing, boss."

Hitoshi lifted her out of the cart as though she was one of Sakura's fragile dolls. Her stomach clenched with nerves. They wouldn't have done anything to her, right?

As the pair entered the silent forest, she planned how best to remove her geta without alarming him. The Hoshidan shoes were impractical to wear in this situation. One protruding root, and her plan would be ruined.

"You won't run away, will you?" The deeper they headed into the forest, the more uncomfortable he became.

"Of course not." She smiled at him to ease his worries, but he looked straight ahead. He frowned.

"Um, I think we're far enough now, milady." He looked back towards the road and shifted his stance.

She smiled again. "I understand. Could you please cut these? It's just my kimono is difficult to manage with bound hands…"

"Of course, milady." He flushed and did as she asked.

"Could you also please turn around?"

"Sure thing, milady." Again, he did as she asked.

She took a deep breath and slowly, carefully, took off her geta. The forest floor felt strange under her bare feet.

Then she ran.

She remembered too late that her kimono would also hold her back. It restricted her movement, and its long sleeves caught on low-hanging branches.

"Lady Azura? Lady Azura!" Hitoshi shouted from somewhere behind her. She didn't dare turn around. He crashed through behind her, getting closer with every thumping footfall.

He was behind her. She could feel it. Her breathing was loud, and her heart thumped in her ears.

And then he tackled her to the ground, and it was all over.


	2. Chapter 2

Corrin walked beside him.

Any other day, he would have been overjoyed. However, in the Woods of the Forlorn it was difficult to feel any positive emotions. It was too damp and musty, and with every step his boots sunk even more into the swampy ground. Lucy whinnied in agitation every few minutes. He wished he could ride her, but the excess weight would probably get them both stuck.

He settled for mild satisfaction.

"So um, Silas? Is it true that we were childhood friends?" She didn't attempt eye contact with him, preferring to keep an eye out for any holes she could fall in to.

"Yeah. You're a lot taller!" He grinned as he led his horse behind him. "It's been ages. We used to play together." Silas waited for a signal to elaborate. She gave it with a tilt of her head.

"You always said how badly you wanted to see the world. So one day I made us a picnic and snuck you out for a few hours to explore. I even packed your favorite meal; vegetarian chowder!" At every sentence's end he excitedly waved around the reins in his hand. "I knew taking you beyond the walls was forbidden, but... I also knew how much it would mean to you. The guards tried to execute me when we returned, but you wouldn't let them do it."

For weeks afterwards, he'd suffered nightmares about those wicked swords skewering him.

"No, it can't be…" Corrin muttered, but he still listened with bated breath. She turned her face to him, her eyes wide. "Silas?! Is it really you? Of course I remember you! I can't believe it!" She smiled. "It's been a lifetime since I last saw you. You look so different!"

Perhaps it was possible to feel overjoyed in the Woods of the Forlorn.

"You too!" He grinned back. "I wanted to visit, but I was banned from ever returning after that. I became a knight so that one day I might be able to see you again. Now here we are, in the middle of one of your messes! Just like old times, huh?" He ran a hand through his hair, suddenly serious. "If you will allow me, I would be honored to fight at your side."

Her smile was softer now. "Silas... Thank you. You really are a sight for sore eyes."

"-all supposed to be resting." A few strides away, Elise was reuniting with her retainers.

"Heehee, I'm sorry I made you worry. I was just too excited to see Corrin again!" Despite the danger she had been in, she was nonchalant.

"Ah, I finally have the privilege of meeting Elise's retainers. Thank you for coming." Corrin turned away from him to speak with Effie and Arthur.

Silas daydreamed about home, and the smell of rosemary.

"But really Xander is the one you should thank. He went behind Father's back and sent us all out here to keep you safe!" Elise was jovial, even when describing treason.

Xander. The Crown Prince of Nohr. His blond hair and brooding nature fit well with his stern gaze and tall stature; he was every noblewoman's dream man. Whenever he appeared in public, they always gossiped. Yet, he remained oblivious to those swooning. Or he didn't care. Either way, the prince remained without a wife.

Silas was a little jealous of the attention, even if a lot of it was speculation about sexuality.

"Xander... Well, I certainly can't die before thanking him." Corrin grabbed the hilt of her sword. "All the more reason to prevail!"

Corrin wasn't so famous. Unlike her siblings, who had survived the Nohrian court's barbaric underbelly and knew its intricacies all too well, she had been sheltered in the Northern Fortress. Her prison was far away from Windmire and her family, and Silas resented it.

The group fell into a comfortable silence as they trudged through the trees.

They had tied her up again.

Hitoshi dragged her back to his superiors, but, despite her calmness, she didn't go willingly. At regular intervals, she would slow down and try to win him over with politeness and songs.

That didn't work.

Now she was roped to the cart, her back pressed to its cheap wood. Her feet were filthy, and if the late Queen Mikoto had seen the state of her kimono, she would have fainted. Expensive silk ripped at the seams, and dirt obscured the hand-painted pattern. However, her geta sat neatly beside her bare legs, as Hitoshi had picked them up on the long walk back.

"You might need them." he had muttered, a light flush staining his ears.

The day was wearing on, and Azura prepared to face her first sunset away from the palace in many years.

Her mind wandered back to that painful memory before she could stop it.

Queen Mikoto's body, in pieces after being torn apart by shrapnel from an exploding sword. Her blood, sprayed a once-beautiful statue's rubble. Her face, stuck in a grimace despite her gentleness in life.

At the time, Azura was numb. The smoke and dust had filled her lungs, but she somehow kept breathing. Sakura cried next to her. Ryoma drew the Raijinto, ready to face the perpetrator. Takumi froze in shock and disbelief.

And Corrin transformed into a dragon. Her claws and horns ripped apart her opposition as though they were scrolls that had been left in the rain.

The claws around her neck as she sung.

Those eyes, red and monstrous, were her last hope. The dragon's breath had been hot on her face. "Kill me if you want," she had said when her song finished, "but do it… as yourself."

"Lady Azura? Are you all right?" The setting sun turned Hitoshi's plain face orange. His chin was round and dumpy, matching the baby-fat on his cheeks. There was a faint moustache on his upper lip.

"Yes, I am fine." She watched the hilly landscape be painted in warm hues.

He held out a waterskin, avoiding eye contact. "Do you want some water?"

"Ah yes. Thank you." The leather was cool in her hands, and the water inside matched.

"We'll be reaching the village soon."

"I see." She took another long gulp. Her hand went up to wipe her mouth, but she was bound.

"So people don't get suspicious, I- we- thought of a cover story for you." He paused to take the waterskin back from her, and then he pointed at his unnamed companion. "You're going to pretend to be Akito's wife. If that's okay."

Sighing, she nodded. "If it must be done." She doubted anyone would recognise her this far from the capital, but her hope was persistent.

"Brrr... It's much colder here than in the forest. The Ice Tribe lives up to its name." Corrin wrapped her cloak tighter around herself. Her boots scraped on the snow. Snowflakes dusted her clothes, turning them white.

She really was an angel.

"The colder it gets, the closer we are. It won't be long until we arrive." Jakob stretched, his gloved hands peeking out through his own heavy cloak. "The cold air is quite refreshing! I rather enjoy it, don't you?"

"'Enjoy' is not exactly the word I would use. I can hardly feel my fingers anymore." She shivered. "They'll be frozen before long."

Silas had learned about the different elemental tribes when he was younger, as any noble ought to. In Hoshido, there resided the Wind and Fire tribes, and in Nohr lived the Ice tribe. There had been an Earth tribe, but they had been wiped out long before his lifetime.

The tribes had survived for a longtime, and at one point had ruled both kingdoms. He was fuzzy on the details, but he knew that tribal outcasts had banded together to form the clans that would later become Hoshido and Nohr. At first, the new clans were afraid of their predecessors. But, as they expanded, they pushed the tribes into the worst parts of their respective lands.

For instance, the coldest place in Nohr.

"Are you that cold, milady? I'm so sorry, I didn't realize. Perhaps we should run. It might help warm you up, and it will get us there quicker. I shall take the lead. Here I go!" The butler took off into the snow as snowflakes began to multiply and obstruct vision.

"He's so fast!" Elise kicked her horse so it would gallop. "Jakob! Wait for me!"

"Lady Elise, slow down! You mustn't get ahead of the group!" Silas made to follow her, but he didn't want to leave Corrin behind. Despite their slowness, Effie and Arthur took off after her instead.

"They're gone!" Corrin slumped, but not for long. "Woah!" The peaceful snow had quickly turned into a menacing blizzard. Beyond a metre in front of their faces, it was a white abyss.

"The snow is really coming down all of a sudden. Are you OK?" she reached out to his horse, her hands shaking.

His gloved hand closed around hers, and he pulled her onto Lucy with him. "I believe so. But...it looks like we've been separated from the others." He felt her cling onto his cloak.

"Damn, you're right! We have to find them and quickly!" It was difficult to hear her over the wind that bit at their ears and pulled her hair.

"Don't worry, Corrin. Jakob knows this area well, so they should be fine." Lucy continued walking, although she was slowed by the extra weight. "Honestly, I'm more concerned about the two of us... We must keep pushing forward before we freeze to death." Why was he so calm?

"Very true. We better hurry before the path Jakob showed us is covered in snow." After saying this, she pressed her forehead onto his back.

They were blots on the landscape, disrupting nature's perfect harmony. If the blizzard had been more forgiving, they would have seen white mountains and trees. Maybe they would have seen a snowwolf too.

Lucy trudged on as her hooves sank into the snow. Silas gave her a pat. He was getting a headache from squinting.

"It's f-freezing... Jakob said it gets colder the closer you get to the Ice Tribe village. We must be on the right track. Right, Silas?" Her voice was quiet; had she not been close to his ear he would have missed it.

"So it would seem."

"We m-must carry on." She shivered behind him.

The cold gripped his face with its icy fingers and planted a kiss on his dripping nose. White flecks crystalised on Lucy, but she didn't seem to mind.

He prayed they were going in the right direction.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" The blizzard faded away, as if obeying the booming voice.

"What the…" It was as if Silas' mouth moved of its own accord.

They were surrounded.

What looked to be the group's leader stepped forward. He was a powerful-looking man with a poweful stature, and he wore grey furs and armour that matched his unkempt hair. Despite the cold, his chest was uncovered. In his hand he held an old purple tome.

Beside the mage was Elise, restrained by an axe pressed to her neck. The young princess' eyes were closed, and her chest rose and fell rapidly. Her cloak was missing.

Corrin leaned forward, her hot breath tickling his ear. "Please back me up." Slowly, slowly, she drew her sword. The golden metal glinted in the light.

The mage waved his hand, as though swatting a fly. With a small grunt and a light thud, Corrin fell to the snow.

"Corrin!" Elise cried, but the weapon's promise at her throat strangled any further noises.

They closed in. Lucy stepped backwards, but was blocked off by more of the mage's goons.

"I'm sorry about this." He moved forward, readying his hand. A glance at Corrin; she was face down in the snow. Her hair was spread around her.

Silas scrunched up his face, waiting for death. Guilt spread through him like fire. Giving up was shameful, but he did it anyway.

Seconds passed. There were light footsteps on the snow, but he couldn't move, couldn't escape.

"Is that… the Yato?" The mage crouched on the ground next to Corrin's golden sword. All its beauty hadn't saved her, but perhaps it would save him. Was he selfish? "Forgive me. My name is Kilma." Kilma bowed his head in respect.

Their captors bowed also, and the man holding Elise promptly let her go. She ran to her sister, still sprawled on the ground.

Silas dismounted, eyeing the older man carefully.

"Don't worry, she is not dead." Kilma picked up Corrin and swung her over his shoulder.

She certainly looked dead. Her face was pale and her lips were tinged blue to match. Eyes closed, her head lolled into Kilma's chest.

Silas picked up the Yato, glaring at a tribesman who tried to take Lucy's reins from him.

"Just who are you, boy?" Kilma turned from him, walking in the direction of where the sun would set.

Silas ran to catch up. "We are a group of mercenaries."

"A group of mercenaries with a legendary sword?" He laughed. "You must get a lot of business. Perhaps I should hire you sometime."

Silas held his tongue.

Elise caught up to them. She wrung her hands, focused on Corrin. "Where are you taking her?"

Kilma looked out onto the horizon. "My village."

They walked like that for a while, and it was easy to forget the subordinates behind them, watching their every move.

Ice sculptures slowly emerged from the white; there was one of an eagle, one of a dog, and several other animals that Silas couldn't have named if he'd tried. The wind had calmed to a gentle breeze.

The Ice Tribe's village was small, yet foreboding. Sculptures became more prominent the closer the group got to the large iced-over lake in its center. Buildings were constructed entirely from snow.

The people were unfazed by the weather, going about their daily lives in dyed furs that appeared too thin to be warm.

They watched him.

Silas' cloak was suddenly too plain, his armour too polished, his hair too short. The Yato and his horse didn't help matters either.

"Excuse me sir? Where exactly are we going?" Silas shifted his eyes to his boots.

"My honour dictates that I will care for your leader myself." Kilma had Corrin in his arms. "I was the one who sapped her energy, after all."

Elise pouted and ignored the stares. "But where are we going?"

"To the guest hall." The chief reminded Silas of a glacier, powerful and calm. Very calm.

"Chief? Chief!" A child blocked their way; Silas was unable to tell their gender. They had short hair, and their face was painted with an intricate design of blue dots. Their furs were far too big for them. "Are these the new sacrifices? I thought Winter was still ages away!"

Silas' stomach clenched.

Kilma laughed. "No, no. These are just travelers who have lost their way. Have you been practicing your magic?"

The kid straightened and nodded, a determined expression on their face. "Do you want to see?"

"Not now Edna. Perhaps later? I have to get these people somewhere warm."

Edna frowned. "Fine. Don't forget!" And with that, she ran off.

"Hey, Silas?" Elise's soprano voice was quiet, and it wavered.

"Yeah?"

"Um, where are Effie and Arthur? And Jakob? Shouldn't we have seen them by now?"

"Yeah, it's strange." Corrin had sent Elise's retainers to scout ahead, and Jakob had left them for a jog. Yet, they shouldn't have been far away.

"Do you think they're here too?" She glanced at Kilma and bit her lip. Silas wanted to comfort her, but she was a princess and his hands were full.

"I hope they aren't."

Elise tilted her head to the side. "Why-"

"We have arrived at the hall. Please make yourselves welcome." Kilma's voice unsettled them–had he heard their conversation? His tone suggested not, but it was best to be careful.

The guest hall was nowhere near as large as most nobles' homes, but it was more ornate than the rest of the village combined. It had no door, instead it had a blanket hung from an archway. Silas gritted his teeth.

Kilma smiled. "You can just leave your horse out here. Someone will take her to the stable soon."

"Thank you." Silas nodded politely and dropped the reins. Lucy nuzzled him in that overbearing and motherly way of hers, but he nudged her away. He worried briefly about the cold, but she had plenty of blankets. She would be fine, right?

Inside was more warm and inviting than the exterior had hinted. A confident fire burned in a pit in the middle of the room, which gave the white walls an orange glow. Smoke escaped through a hole in the roof. A cast iron pot hung over the fire. It smelled like it had some hearty stew in it.

He glanced over at Elise; her outfit allowed her to belong. When she had been gifted the cloak, noblewomen had kicked up a fuss about it being 'too barbaric for a princess'. The girl responded to them by wearing it everywhere. The dyed fur suited her.

"You are a healer, correct? Please don't be alarmed; I can see your staff." Kilma placed Corrin down on a rug by the fire. "Check her for injuries, and help yourselves to the meal. I do not want your blood on my hands."

Elise tugged at her hair. "What exactly was that spell?"

Kilma looked her dead in the eyes. "Nosferatu." After an intense second, he stood up and stretched. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I made a promise to see some magic." The room chilled as he opened the flap to leave, but it was only momentary.

When he was gone, Elise fell to her knees and pressed her hand to her sister's forehead. "The Ice Tribe Village is pretty cool, huh?"

"Is she okay?" Silas balanced the Yato against the wall.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." She stood up and smoothed her skirts. "I'm gonna go explore, 'kay?"

"Uh, sure."

And then Elise left too, and the room was silent aside from the fire's crackling and his racing heart and her soft breathing.

He shuffled closer to Corrin.

"Is she your wife?"

Silas nearly ruptured. "Uh no. No she's not. We're just friends. Long-term friends."

Kilma laughed, and the booming sound filled the air. "I understand. I was young once, too." He moved over to the stew, and Silas was struck by how tall he was. "Would you like some? It's seal."

Silas nodded, and accepted the hot bowl. Examining it revealed that it was hand-painted, and covered with detailed dragons and dainty flowers.

"My wife received it from some Hoshidan visitors before the war." He had a similar bowl, and lifted it to his lips for a long drink. Afterwards, he wiped his mouth with his hand. "Have you ever been to Hoshido?"

Silas shook his head, and drank some of his own stew. The taste was rich and heavy, but the liquid itself was very thin. Some questionable meat chunks floated around.

"I've heard that it is a beautiful place. Much more so than here, at least." He paused. "We try to beautify it with sculptures, but alas, it is a barren land."

"I think it's admirable that your people survive." The stew warmed him up, and he tried to drown his growing guilt with it. "But, if I may… that child mentioned something about sacrifices?"

Corrin stirred nearby. Colour was gradually returning to her face.

"Ah yes, that. I'd like to tell you otherwise, but it is true. The Ice Tribe does perform sacrifices." Kilma sighed. "It is one of the prices of living here, I suppose."

Silas took another drink of his soup.

"This land is old. Ancient, even. And with an old land, there are old beings."

"Like the Dragons?"

He shook his head. "Older. The elemental tribes started as cults to appease these beings, to keep them from wreaking havoc. It's why we stay, in this desolate place. To prevent the Ice being from getting any ideas."

"So then what happened when the Earth Tribe was wiped out?"

Kilma gazed at him; it was the sort of gaze that felt like a blade was tracing your organs. "The books tell you that Nohr was always infertile, don't they?"

Silas nodded.

"Well it wasn't." He drank his soup. "Years ago, Nohr was just as beautiful as they say Hoshido is. But then, there was some dispute- the legends don't mention specifics- between the newly formed Territory of Nohr and the Earth Tribe. So of course, the Nohrians did the logical thing and wiped out the enemy out, shared ancestry be damned. Of course, the Earth Dragon flew into a rage, and the result of that rage is the depressed land of Nohr."

"So your tribe is responsible for the Ice Dragon?"

"Yes we are, and she's unfortunately quite partial to humans. I suppose when you leave us you will tell all your friends about the inhuman savagery of the Ice Tribe, and how you barely escaped with your lives. It wouldn't surprise me- that's what our last visitors did. But perhaps fear is best. After all, if we are wiped out, Nohr goes with us."

Silas' words stuck in his throat.

Kilma chuckled. "Sorry for such a heavy topic. I'm sure you're busy worrying about your friend. I just have no one to share these topics with."

"I understand. If the-"

Corrin groaned.

Silas leapt to her side, spilling the bowl in his haste. "Corrin! Thank goodness. For a while there, I thought I'd lost you."

Dizziness prevented her from sitting up. "Silas? What happened? I remember falling, and then everything went black. More importantly, where are we?"

"You are safe now, young traveler. Welcome to my village." Kilma accompanied his words with a sweeping gesture. "I am Kilma, leader of the Ice Tribe."

"Kilma... Thank you for your kindness. It would seem you saved my life." She finally managed to sit up, and bowed her head in respect. "My name is Corrin. I am the second princess of the kingdom of No-"

"Corrin! You should rest. Now. You've had a long day."

"Silas?"

"Is something the matter?"

"My apologies, Kilma. Corrin just woke up—her mind is still foggy. Perhaps you would allow her to rest a bit more before we resume the introductions?" Silas prided himself on his ability to think on his feet, but he'd never thought he'd have to use it in such a delicate situation.

"...Yes, of course. I'll go prepare some more stew. Please excuse me." Kilma took the empty pot from the fire with a frown and left the pair.

Silas remembered how to breathe. "Phew… that was a close call."

"Silas, what was all that about? I feel fine." Her red eyes were wide with concern. He gazed into them.

"Don't forget yourself, milady. It could prove deadly."

She stared into the fire.

Silas ran a gloved hand through his hair. "I know all of this is new to you, but don't forget we came to suppress a rebellion. That means the Ice Tribe is disgruntled with the actions of the Kingdom of Nohr. In other words, we are their enemy. To identify yourself as a Nohrian princess, especially while in a weakened state... It's simply a bad idea, old friend."

"Sound advice, Silas. You're right. I forgot myself for a moment." She chuckled and tugged on a white strand, meeting his eyes with a grin.

"Understandable for one who barely made it back to the land of the living." Silas smiled back. Then his face fell. "But we must exercise caution, or neither of us will ever see home again."

Corrin hugged her knees to her chest. "There's such a fine line between friend and foe, war and peace. It's all so... gray."

"Such is the world we live in, I'm afraid. I must say, you truly have a remarkable knack for getting into trouble. I never thought this is how we'd breach the village. What should we do now?"

"A fresh pot of hot tea, as promised." Kilma set down the teapot in front of them, and began to pour it into clay cups. They hadn't heard him enter. "This should help clear your head."

He held out a cup to her, and she took it. "Th-thank you very much."

Kilma proffered Silas a cup too, and took a long sip of his own. "You know, I usually would not allow strangers into my village like this. However, I made an exception for your party. It's that sword you carry, Avatar. That golden blade looks just like that of the hero of legend... It is said the one who wields that blade is destined to save the world."

"My Yato… a legendary sword… well, it's a nice thought." She sipped. Her eyes travelled the length of her sword, which was resting against the wall by the doorway.

"As you can imagine, I simply couldn't abandon you after I saw that blade. Who knows, maybe you are the hero the world has been waiting for. If so, then there's a chance we will one day break free from those cruel Norhians." Kilma said Nohrians as though the word was urine in the snow.

Corrin busied herself with her cup's contents.

"If you'll excuse me, I believe I've babbled on about old Ice Tribe legends long enough." Then, he looked behind them. "Ah, it looks like my daughter has finally arrived. Allow me to introduce you..."

The girl was pretty, in an older sister sort of way. Her hair was a pale and serene blue. Her getup was feminine and flowing. Yet, her soft features were contorted in an incredulous expression.

"Corrin? Is that you?" she exclaimed. Her voice had a creamy quality to it.

"What the… Flora? What are you doing here?" Corrin's forgotten tea sloshed every time she moved.

"I could ask you the same thing. And I shall." She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here, my liege?"

"My liege?" Kilma set his tea aside, and also narrowed his eyes.

"This isn't good…" Silas muttered. The temperature was dropping quickly.

"Sister!" Elise's childish demeanour added to the ruckus. "Yay, I knew you'd make it!"

"Elise!"

Elise enveloped Corrin in a tight hug. "What a relief! I was so worried once I realized we had gotten separated."

Jakob had followed the princess in, but he was nowhere near as joyful. "Flora?! Why are you here? Didn't you agree to hold down the fort in my absence? Don't tell me Felicia is here too..." Something about Jakob had always rubbed Silas the wrong way; perhaps it was his arrogance and general disregard for others.

"No, she's not. I came alone. Why did you and the others follow me here?" Flora directed her full attention at Jakob.

He folded his arms against his chest. "Nonsense. Whyever would we follow you? I didn't even know you were here."

"Yeah, that's right! We got here all by ourselves!" Elise extracted herself from Corrin. "We can't go back until we suppress the Ice Tribe rebellion like Father ordered!"

Time stopped, leaving them trapped in a long second where falling into Hell was more desirable than their current situation.

"What?" Kilma roared. He leapt to his feet, effectively restarting time for everyone.

"Elise, why would you say that?" Silas hissed.

"Huh? What do you mean? It's not a secret. Wait...doesn't suppress mean... You know, that we ask them to please stop rebelling? And maybe eat dinner together?"

Her absolute sincerity was almost unreal.

He sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. The tension in the room was growing by the second. "Elise, you don't understand. It's not that easy."

Kilma loomed over the group, his words cutting them like blades. "All has become clear as ice. You monsters tricked me into helping you so you could infiltrate my village."

"I promise you, that was not our intention." Corrin pushed Elise off her lap.

"Don't play dumb. Such childish games do not befit a princess, even one of Nohr. I know how you Nohrians operate. Well, so be it. Flora! You know what must be done."

"Yes, father. I will sound the alarm right away." Flora watched her father leave. "The Nohrians have infiltrated our village. They must be expelled immediately." She glared at Jakob. "And permanently."

"Flora!" Jakob stepped towards her. "How could you say that? Do you really intend to attack Corrin?"

She moved to block the doorway and drew her dagger. Snowflakes began to materialize in the air around her hands. "I have no choice, Jakob," she said. "You wouldn't understand. The Nohrians... War is the only language they understand. Side with them and you'll pay the price!"

"That could have gone better…" Silas stood up and drew his sword. "Be on your guard, Corrin!"

The morning sky was fresh and clean, as if denying the day's eventual heat. Birds sang from the trees along the roadside.

Azura sat in the wagon hugging her knees. Her captors trudged beside her, their footsteps a steady rhythm for her thoughts.

"Milady?" It was Hitoshi.

She studied him, and he squirmed under the weight of her eyes. He looked to be the sort to marry some barmaid.

"Well, um, milady, we'll be coming up to Ryokanso soon."

She didn't acknowledge his words.

He scratched the nape of his neck and studied the ground. "I was wondering if you wanted to request anything for breakfast? Like rice, or eggs or something. I understand if you don't want any, but I just-"

"Rice would be lovely. Thank you." Her smile wasn't genuine, but she hoped it was convincing.

"So um, what was it like? Living in the capital."

She studied her nails for a second, then answered. "The land is beautiful, and the people want for nothing."

"I've always wanted to go. I had a friend who went inside once though, and he said that the trees are pink all year. Is that true?"

"Not at all. They are only pink in springtime, like rest of the country. Your friend must have visited then."

"Yeah he must've. He was bragging about it for ages, though."

"If I may ask, why did he visit?"

"Business. That's the only way you can get in these days." He tilted his head. "You lived there. Shouldn't you know that?"

"I should, but I don't. Did your friend mention anything else?"

"No, not really. He was only there for a few days."

They fell into silence as they passed a sign. 'The Village of Ryokanso', it said. 'Best sake in Hoshido' was written in a smaller print underneath.

"I've never seen much of Hoshido's provinces." She brushed her hair from her eyes; she hoped this village would have a comb she could buy. "What are they like?"

"Well, you're in one now. This is San. Have you ever been to the provinces before?"

She shook her head. "Not really; I've only passed through."

"I'm from Hachi myself. It's a lot different from here. There, you can't go ten minutes without seeing some ugly Nohrian ruins." He said the word 'Nohrian' like it was bitter on his tongue.

She nodded. The Hoshidans loved to cite previous Nohrian invasion as an excuse for hatred. It was almost funny, because the Nohrians did the same thing.

Haitaka hit the wagon with the butt of his naginata. "Quit chatting, you two."

They were trapped.

Flora obstructed the exit with her body and her dagger. Her eyes were wild.

Talking was not an option; they had no time. Reinforcements were probably on their way.

"Flora." Silas extended his sword towards her. "If you engage us in combat, you will lose. You know that, right?"

Her cold gaze fell on the Yato, but it returned to him as her hand enclosed its hilt. "I don't think I do."

Silas became keenly aware of the weaponless royals by the fire- he had to protect them. It was his duty as a knight. He wished for his lance, but he'd left it with Lucy.

Flora stepped towards him. She had the advantage against him, and she knew it. The Yato in her hand enabled her to reach him more easily, and the dagger allowed her to parry his swings.

However, he was armoured. That had to count for something, right?

"Flora, there is no need for this kind of behaviour." The unmistakable sound of drawing a dagger came from Silas' left. Of course Jakob would be armed; it was his job to protect his liege.

Flora's eyes widened- she didn't like her odds anymore. "Jakob, I…" She looked younger when she stopped bristling.

Jakob stepped forward again. "Do you wish to kill your liege? To kill me?"

The hide separating them from outside blocked her frantic second thoughts.

He sighed. "I'm surprised that you of all people would stoop to this. Am I nothing to you?"

"Stop it!" An icy wind scattered her words around the room. The Yato fell from her grip. "Stop! Stop!"

"I thought you loved me, Flora."

Silas' hands were going numb from the cold. How much power did this girl have? The weather followed her emotions' beck and call.

"Please Flora. Let us go." Corrin's voice was softer and more understanding than Jakob's.

The maid lifted her chin- her lip wobbled. Her grey eyes brimmed with tears that she wouldn't let fall. "I can't."

"You have to, Flora. Please, for me?"

A long second passed.

Then another.

"I…"

Another.

"I'm sorry milady. I… I have truly been terrible." She stepped away from the door and sheathed her dagger. "Go quickly. My father will send the villagers on your trail."

"Thank you, Flora."

The maid averted her distraught gaze as they spilled out into the snow. The sunset flowed around them like a lazy river.

Silas grabbed Elise's hand. "C'mon. We need to find our horses."

Elise nodded, and her soft hand squeezed his. She wasn't trained for combat; without a horse she was a sitting duck.

But where could the stables be? He pondered as they ran. Corrin and Jakob thudded behind them. Silas counted themselves lucky that they hadn't encountered anyone yet.

Then there was a mighty roar, and the world stopped.

In the middle of the frozen lake, a gargantuan ice sculpture was moving- no, it wasn't a sculpture.

It was a dragon.

"What the…" someone muttered. All eyes were on the white beast.

It reared, standing on two tree-trunk legs. Underneath the scales, muscles rippled with exertion. A deafening roar fled its gaping maw. Though he was a decent distance away from it, Silas could count its huge fangs, could observe every detail of its five wicked talons.

"We need to get out of here." He tore his gaze away from the monster, and pushed away the stifling fear that threatened to take root in his gut. An escape route… an escape route- but where? The village was surrounded by a vast frozen tundra, and the winds were beginning to pick up.

The dragon roared again, louder than before; the very air trembled under its voice's mass.

The villagers were bugs in comparison to its might, their ancient magic inducing little more than irritated hisses from the beast. Silas pitied them as he led their party behind a building. Where were Effie and Arthur?

He felt a weight on his arm- Corrin's hand. "We have to help them." Her eyes were wide and her brow furrowed.

Boom! They flinched from the explosion.

"And what do you suppose we do? We have no mages!"

The dragon roared again.

Corrin indignantly opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again.

They were on a time limit; the villagers could busy the monster for a while, but eventually it would tire of them and wreak havoc on the rest of the village. Was it even confined to this area? Would it attack the rest of Nohr, or even Hoshido?

Boom! Another explosion, louder than the first. Elise squeezed his hand again, but his mind was too occupied to acknowledge her.

"We should split up. The dragon can't go after us all if we're not together." He looked at his four companions in turn; they all had the same grim expression. "Jakob, look out for Corrin. I'll take Elise."

"What? I can take care of myself!" Corrin blurted out. Then she continued: "Both of you should go with Elise instead."

The barrage of noise ceased for a while- were the tribespeople okay?

Jakob sighed, exasperated. His fists clenched at his sides. "Milady, this is not negotiable." His intelligent eyes met Silas'. "Silas will protect the young Lady Elise with his life."

Silas stepped forward and clasped Corrin's calloused yet frail hand in his empty one. He aimed for a reassuring smile, but it ended up more like a grimace. "Trust me, Corrin."

She pursed her lips and frowned. Her eyes darted around, pausing briefly on her butler and her sister before settling into his. With a sharp exhale, she pulled her hand away. "Promise me you'll survive."

"I promise."

They stayed like that for a long moment, suspended in time. Unspoken words passed between them like fish in a river. The wind howled in their ears.

Boom!

Jakob took Corrin's arm and pulled her away. Silas did the same to Elise.

Krsh krsh krsh krsh. Their footsteps on the snow. Was this the right direction?

He avoided looking at the beast. And at the bloodstains that were beginning to litter their path.

Somewhere there was sobbing. His pace faltered. A child left behind?

"Help, someone!" The cries were coming from his left. It was a young girl, about Elise's age. Her shoulder was pinned against a wall by a huge icicle. Blood stained her bright clothes.

He took one step towards her. Elise fumbled for a vulnerary; she had dropped her staff somewhere in the confusion. The girl continued sobbing.

Silas' vision began to blur. The ground wobbled beneath his feet. "Elise?" he mumbled. Had he failed in protecting her?

"…Resc… aff?" her voice was far away, a thousand miles under the ocean.

It turned out there was no need for Azura to pretend to be Akito's wife- the village had been decimated.

The landscape was silent, save for their rhythmic footfalls on the main road. The charred remains of buildings watched every blink, every sound they made. A pungent yet sweet smell further clogged the air the closer they moved to the town's center. Azura didn't want to think about what they might find, but morbid speculation crept in anyway.

The destruction was Nohrian in design. Occasionally they'd come across a lance stuck in the ground, its shaft coloured maroon by a mounted head's dried blood. Death's ugliness was somehow magnetic- she couldn't avert her eyes.

She wondered if this experience would strengthen her character.

"Lady Azura, are you okay?" Hitoshi broke the heavy silence.

She nodded.

Haitaka muttered curses directed at Nohrians under his breath.

"Why would they do this?" Hitoshi was in awe. "What is there to gain from destroying this place?"

"We're at war, boy. Have been for years."

"But what did Ryokanso ever do to Nohr?"

She commited the name to memory out of respect for the dead.

"Well, for starters it was a Hoshidan village. For some Nohrians, that's enough." Haitaka took a swig out of his pouch. "It's also where our tactician- Yuritaka, Yukiteru, whatever his name is- was from." He sighed. "Maybe they wanted to ruin him."

"Do you think he knows that his village is gone?"

"Well it depends on whether a messenger got out, or if anyone's passed through here."

"Should we tell someone?"

"Are you stupid?" Haitaka narrowed his eyes. "If we tell anyone, they're gonna start askin' why we were passin' through. Are you gonna tell 'em about how we've kidnapped a princess?"

"She's not Hoshidan though. Surely they'll sympathise-"

Azura bit her lip.

"You really are stupid. If anyone knew we had her, we'd have a target painted on our backs."

"But a whole village is dead!" Hitoshi's yell was louder than it should have been. He blushed.

Haitaka stared at him, scrutinising his accomplice's fidgeting with a slight frown. The older man took another sip of his flask. "It's none of our business. Someone will find out eventually."

"Eventually?" he sighed. "These people deserve funerals."

It had rained on Queen Mikoto's funeral.

Azura wished it was raining. The water would obscure the smell of rotting corpses, and maybe she could pretend the severed heads were just sculptures. "Excuse me," she said.

"Speak up, woman." Haitaka removed a package from his pocket. "You plannin' to escape again?" He unwrapped a shrivelled plant and stuffed it into his mouth.

She cleared her throat. "I would like to know why exactly I am here."

Haitaka chewed for a moment, then he sneered: "You should be able to figure it out, Nohrian."

She smoothed out her kimono and her indignation. "Do you plan to use me as a bargaining chip? The Hoshidan treasury would surely pay handsomely to have me back." But would they?

"It's not just about the money- it's about doing what's right." He side-eyed her. "Women don't understand these things."

She resisted the overwhelming urge to correct him.


End file.
